


О капитан, мой капитан

by dear_prudence



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memory Alteration, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_prudence/pseuds/dear_prudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От трибунала Брока Рамлоу спасает Синтия "Син" Шмидт, дочь Красного Черепа и давняя знакомая Кроссбоунса. В больнице чертовски скучно, а потому на Рамлоу нападает приступ откровенности, приоткрывающий завесу над сложным отношением Брока к капитану Америке и истинной природой его лютой ненависти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О капитан, мой капитан

Госпиталь — самое скучное место на Земле. Даже в морге, пожалуй, веселее. Брок обещает себе, рассматривая безупречный белоснежный потолок, что больше никогда не попадет в больницу. Лучше пустить себе пулю в лоб, нежели снова оказаться на койке. Он вспоминает свою жизнь, анализирует поступки и приходит к выводу, что ему не о чем сожалеть. Кроме, разве что, одного.

— А я все слушал по радио его чертову передачу. Песню эту наизусть знал, качаться начал, потому что на него хотел быть похож. Хотел им стать. Защищать хворых и убогих, быть героем и, мать его, примером. Ну, и чтобы девки давали охотнее, конечно, — признается Брок, гладя пальцы Син. Шмидт всегда его слушает. Шмидт он важен даже в таком паршивом состоянии. После многочисленных пластик лицо Брока напоминает подгнившую картофелину, и ничего, кроме отвращения, не вызывает. Броку ли не знать. Он себя ненавидит. А Синтия смотрит на него без страха, и Брок уважает ее за это, проникается искренней и такой несвойственной благодарностью. Вновь привязывается к ней.

— Потом, представь, мне говорят, что я буду с ним самим работать. Да это же все равно что взять в напарники Иисуса. Думал, в первый же день, когда его увижу, сдохну. Трясся так, что даже Роллинс заметил. Дал мне перед миссией глотнуть бурбона, иначе я бы концы отдал, когда этот сияющий мудак со своей, блядь, улыбкой, со своими, блядь, звездами, со своим, блядь, «Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, парни», появился на пороге. Мне уже за сорок перевалило, я вырезал людей десятками, а туда же…

Брок не боится, что информация просочится за закрытые двери больничной палаты. Он знает, что Син ценит все, что он ей доверит. А даже если и не ценит, то все равно вряд ли расскажет кому-то о чуткой, мать ее, душе Брока Рамлоу.  
— Я себя чувствовал этим малахольным Филом Коулсоном, разве что, карточки с Кэпом не собирал и автограф у него попросить не додумался. Но он его и так оставил. На моем лице чуть позже.

Рамлоу закрывает глаза и откидывается затылком на подушку, воскрешая события в памяти.  
— А мне так хотелось ему сказать: «Старик, твой лучший друг, твой Сержант, твой Баки сейчас лежит полумертвый на одном из подземных уровней, и я кормил его вчера овсяной кашей с ложки, потому что он не соображает ничерта после обнуления». Так хотел посмотреть, как исказится смазливая мордашка Кэпа. Не успел. Но это ничего. У меня есть время. Будет красиво, когда я доберусь до них обоих снова. Тебе понравится.

Время действительно есть. Начав месть, уже трудно остановиться. Броку помогает не только сила, но и собственные навыки физического и морального подавления чужой воли. Ко всему прочему его снабжают техники из лаборатории Син, пытающейся воскресить дело отца, незабвенного Красного Черепа. Славься, Гидра.

— Эй, спящая красавица! Пора вставать, — Стив получает крепкую пощечину и кое-как открывает глаза. Он совершенно не может сдвинуться с места. Тяжелые стальные обручи охватывают щиколотки, запястья, предплечья и шею. Кто-то хорошо позаботился о нем. И Брок улыбается, когда видит возмущение в чужих глазах.  
— Папочка здесь, — шепчет Рамлоу ему на ухо. Стив смешно краснеет. Прямо как девчонка.

Из тени в свет ступает третий гость сегодняшнего шоу. Глаза его, ясные и холодные, кажутся стеклянными. Темные волосы собраны в хвост. На блестящем хроме протеза огнем пылает алая звезда. Зря, что ли, Брок обновил краску, поработав с пойманным Солдатом? Вернул блудного сына в лоно семьи. Теперь Зимний Солдат снова превращен в идеальное оружие, в бесстрастную машину, послушную командам и не знающую милосердия. Таким он и должен быть. Роджерс молча смотрит на своего Баки, ищет в его пустом взгляде хотя бы тень осмысленности, но так и не находит. Нескрываемое отчаяние и душевные муки на лице современного Антиноя едва не сводят Брока с ума. Что же нужно сделать, чтобы однажды кто-то тебя так полюбил?

— Ну что, Кэп? Кто в трудный час всей Америке может помочь? Помоги себе для начала. Солдат, гвозди и молоток. За дело.  
Барнс вбивает первый гвоздь в раскрытую беззащитную ладонь. Тот проходит сквозь мягкие ткани, вонзается в дерево креста. Чужими руками Рамлоу распинает своего кумира, подчиняется второй заповеди, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Наслаждаясь и страдая одновременно.

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты меня убьешь, Кэп. Иначе я сам это все-таки сделаю, — Брок стирает со лба своего героя выступившие капли пота.

— Привет, ниггер. Ну, забирай своего героя. До скорого, — Рамлоу нажимает кнопку отбоя, аккуратно кладет мобильный Роджерса на пол и, подтолкнув замершего Солдата к двери, уходит.

Он знает, что Уилсон примчится за своим идолом. Ну что ж, остается надеяться, что Сэм найдет Стива раньше, нежели это сделает объявившийся в богом забытой Адской кухне мститель в черной маске. И был он, судя по рассказам, настоящим мстителем, а не гороховым шутом. Брок бы был не прочь с ним встретиться. Но в другой раз.


End file.
